new life
by christianaDickson
Summary: When something unexpected happens in scylla rivers life she is forced to travel half the country to a camp. along the way she battles against monsters while harnessing her water skills. but when they get to camp something totally unexpected happens. i suck at summaries its good story though. :) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my very first fan fic so dont be afraid to tell me what you think about it. Im really exited that i finally get to do this, any way r&r.**

**I dont own the percy jackson characters , just scylla rivers and the plot **

Have you ever wondered if you have a purpose for being the way you are? How some people are lucky and normal and others aren't so lucky? Why we are made the way we are? I wonder about my fate all the time. My name is Scylla, Scylla Rose Rivers. I am not normal.

Every day I get up and try to forget. Every day since that night I hide in the back of the class trying not to be noticed by anyone. I am the outcast of the school; everyone has their own little group to hang out with besides me. I mean don't get me wrong I like being by myself, know one will try to get into my head and ask about my past. But just this one day I awoke with this feeling that today was going to be different.

As usual I got dressed in a hoody to try to hide the scars on my wrists and parts of my arms and I put on jeans and my favorite converse. I head downstairs bushing my hair along the way. I grab my bag and head for the bus that is coming down the dirt road, when I make it on the bus I am the only one sitting alone but I don't mind. As we get to school I walk to my locker to find someone I have never seen before leaning against it. He is tall and very scrawny looking and has various necklaces around his neck, one consisting of wooden pipes. That is strange. As I walk up he looks at me and smiles a crooked smile. He is not attractive to me but he has this scene of peace. "Hello" he says. "Um hi that's my locker and you're blocking it," I say in my most quiet voice so he can barely hear me, "right sorry." He said with a humorless laugh. After he walks down the hall to his own locker I grab my books and head to class.

_-Page break-_

After lunch all the high school girls head to gym to change, I grab my clothes from my locker in our very small and dainty locker room and change in the stalls. As I'm putting my other clothes in the locker I hear everyone whispering about how my gym clothes look on me. All the girls have a nice hour glass figure that the clothes tend to show and they scrunch them back to tight so you can see how big there breasts are, as for me I am built like a boy. I have very little breasts and my clothes are two sizes too big.

As we are finishing work outs coach hill has me run a mile while the girls run half. As I'm running a flash of lighting hits the football field and everyone scatters. As for me I'm to stunned to notice the coach yelling at us to get inside, just as I'm about to go three black looking storm clouds come closer down until they are a few feet away from me. I can't help but just look at them in bewilderment. Just then I remember something from my child hood,

"_Mommy why can I do tricks with the water?" says little Scylla, Jamie just looks at her daughter in bewilderment, "what sweetie show me." Little Scylla takes her hands and places them over the water and closes her eyes and the water starts moving until it almost spills out of the bathtub. When she opens her eyes the water stops and stills. "Oh god, sweetie promise me not to do that anymore okay?" Jamie says with tears threatening to spill over. "Okay mommy but why can't I do that?" Scylla says with a confused look on her face, "just don't okay." "Okay"_

End flash black,

I look around for something to defend myself as the storm clouds get closer and closer. I don't know what I'm looking for, got to think, and got to think. Just then the field sprinklers come on, perfect! I concentrate on the water that coming out of it and I feel this twist in my gut, I open my eyes and will my hand towards the clouds coming at me rather quickly. As I land my hand on them the water burst into them, they struggle trying to get out of the giant water ball I created around them. They keep trying for about fifteen minutes when they finally stop and they suddenly turn to gold dust, I stop concentrating and look around to see if any one seen that and to my surprise the boy with the wooden pipes looks at me surprised and ask me if I knew what I just did. "Umm no Its kind of my own natural instinct to do?" I say. He looks at me and says this "you need to come with me now we have to hurry before they find you."

**Dont forget r&r **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I took forever my computer broke and I had to get it replaced. So, anyway if you guys have any ideas about monsters and such just pm you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, just the plot and Scylla Rivers.**

I lay in bed that night thinking about what happened today and how my life is starting to change. I just can't rap my head around how my mom of all people would keep so many important secrets from me. Why would she do something like this, was it because of my dad. Every time I try to talk to my mom about something that has to do with him she opens up a little and I can tell just from the way she talks about him that she really loved him. But she said that he had to leave on a trip. But I don't think she is telling me everything, of course she isn't telling me everything. Why would he just leave us though, did he not want me and my mom anymore? Once I tried asking her about that but she said that he loved us both and didn't want to leave us, but in hers eyes there was something else.

I go back to thinking about how I controlled the water, but the strange thing is that not all the water was from the sprinklers. Some of it was coming from my hands too. I just can believe I got attacked by storm clouds, and how first thing tomorrow when I get to school I have to meet David so we can leave. Mom wants to go along but I insisted that she shouldn't go with us. What happens if we meet some more of those clouds or as David called them _venti,_ she could get hurt. After I got attacked David also started talking about how I have to be careful so they don't find us especially since there is a war going on. Whatever that means, he said that he has to watch me at all times. Creepy much . I get that he is trying to make sure nothing happens to me but seriously, what kind of person goes up to another person after being attacked by clouds and say " I have to stalk you 24/7 because your supposedly 'different' from everyone else." Don't you see that I get that but that doesn't mean I have to go to a stupid camp for it that is halfway across the bloody country. It turn over to face the wall and before I know im tired my eyes slip shut and I fall into a somewhat dreamless sleep.

**Page Break **

I am woken by the sound of screams. I hurry and put on my glasses that are sitting on my nightstand and grab my old softball bat lying next to my bed. Always have to be prepared. I walk to the now muffled screams that lead into our small kitchen and see a monster, its back is facing me with its spiky scorpion like tail swinging around, and I walk cautiously around it and see it has a face of a person and a body of a lion. It's holding my mother down against the table a paw covering her mouth to drown out her screams; I catch my mother's eyes and see freight in them. I charge at the beast and swing my bat a hard as I can against the beast's tail. Bad idea! It just turns around unfazed, bears its hideous fangs and says_ my what do we have here, a demigod or should I say a child of Poseidon. You're quite small for your age but what size does matter when you're dead. Your death shall be our victory in the ancient lands. _

"What the hell are you and what are you talking about."

_For I am the great Manticore and you're not as bright as I thought you would be, but the war is finally happening and it would be my pleasure to bring Gaea your head! _

It's fast as shit, oh god it's getting closer! Think Scylla think. Okay look for any weaknesses. As it comes closer it swipes it tail at me trying to stab me I dodge it easily and jump to my feet. Instead of charging again it grabs my almost unconscious mom from the table

"Mom!" as soon as the words left my mouth it stabs her with its tail in the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry it keeps taking me forever to update I've just been really busy this summer and I am working on another story that I'm doing. But I promise ill try and update as often as I can, anyway my new story is going to be a doctor who fanfic I'm so excited. So if yall have any ideas about monsters I could really use some,**

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot and Scylla Rivers nothing else keep that in mind.**

"NO!"

The manticore drops my mom she hitting the fridge that is now covered in blood. It charges and I immediately swing my bat at its face. I hear a crack but coming from the bat, I look down and it has a huge crack going all the way down to my hands. I drop it and try to dodge the swings of its scorpion tail, I spot the kitchen knives but they are being blocked by the beast so I try to concentrate only using my thoughts of controlling water. Nothing its black, I open my eyes just in time to duck a swipe that would have hit me in the face I close my eyes again and it's still black but a blue gleam of light becoming brighter until I see its shape, a trident I concentrate on the trident until I feel something heavy in my hand. I open my eyes and see a water trident in my hand as soon as I touch it gleams to life and I hear the manticore hiss and growl at me while circling me trying to decide If I'm going to charge at it. It gets in pouncing position and jumps. As soon as I see it I scream so loud that I think all of Texas could hear, I hold up my hands out of instinct and forgetting I have the trident in my hands plunge it onto the beast as it came down on me before it could even touch me it materializes into golden dust. The trident burst into water pouring onto the ground. I take a deep breath and feel blood trickling down the side of my head and I touch it and wince.

I hear coughing on the other side of the room and remember that my mother was stabbed. I see her holding her side I pick her up and hold her hand that is covered in blood from her side a call her name. She opens her eyes and smiles "I'm so proud of you sweetie always remember, I love you so much." she says with dying breath.

"No mom please don't leave me please I need you." I cry. "Be brave no matter what okay, I love you." She says and closes her eyes and takes her last breath.

_I love you too_.

I set her back down and wipe my tears with the back of my hands that are crusted with dried blood and walk into the bathroom. I take the razor blade I save in the back of my drawer and to my wrist.

This is for my mom.

For my father.

For the manticore.

For what happened not too long ago.

For my power over water.

And I take four extra swipes for me.

I wipe the blade off from my blood and wrap my wrist with gauze and then clean my head where the manticore clawed me. After I'm done I pack a duffel bag and stuff it full of clothes. I look at the time and it's four in the morning so I just change and grab my extra pair of glasses from a shelf in the bathroom and take off my cracked ones and throw those in the trash I grab my contacts and stuff them in my duffel bag in case I need them. I brush my hair and leave it down so it covers my scrape from the beast.

I walk into my room and lie on my bed and pick my book off the dresser and just look at the cover. It's beautiful, the scroll work on the edges going into the center of the cover with bid bold letter spelling the title, _Speak _**( it's a good book read it sometime :] ) **I can relate to the girl in the book she is an outsider just like me but she doesn't have powers like I have.

I set the book in my bag and I hear my bed room door open and I immediately get ready to attack the person but once he steps out of the shadows I just sit back down. David walks in and looks at me with a pity look in his eyes .I hate that look. I look at my duffel bag that's across the room and he finally speaks up after 10 minutes of just looking at me. "Are you okay what was it "he asks.

My face immediately hardens "It called itself a manticore and what do you think! I watched my mother die right in my arms after being stabbed and me having to fight this bastard of a monster while not knowing what the hell to do." I raise my voice at him. He winces at me and mumbles "You don't have to get snappy with me." I just give him a death glare trying not to punch him in the face. He sees the looks at me then stands up and holds out his hand for me , I take and he pulls me up " we should probably head out since they fo-" he looks at my wrist and I see his mind turning " what happened to your wrist pointing at the gauze. I turn back around to face him and pull my sleeve of my sweatshirt to cover it and say "nothing and if something even happened it wouldn't be any of your business "I say turning back around but he just grabs my wrist and I wince. He turns me around and pulls up my sleeve to see I bled through the gauze he gently pulls it off and his eyes go wide. I pull my wrist out of his hand and pull my sleeve back down and he whispers "how long have you been doing that ?" I look at him while pulling the duffel bag on my shoulders so it will be easier to carry if we have to run. "Maybe I'll tell you one day" I say and exit the room and go through the house to the front door not even looking in the kitchen.

"Let's get to this camp of yours shall we" I say, opening the door while he looks at me skeptically seeing my mood change and steps though after him I look back and see the light to the kitchen on and I feel a tear run down my check thinking about how I'm never going to come back to this house anymore. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I wipe my tears away and I hear David say "don't worry we will make it to your new home safely." I smile and turn around and hug him, "thanks for being a good friend." I say quietly while I pull away and we walk to catch a taxi to a new life waiting for me.


End file.
